Zasz
Zasz was a zerg Cerebrate and the leader of the Garm Brood.Underwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. Zasz was one of the most clever Cerebrates, who never ceased to question his fellows in an irritating, sniveling manner. He coordinated the actions of multiple Cerebrates and also had powerful clairsentient abilities, enabling him to spy on enemies over great distances.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The New Dominion (in English). 1998. While somewhat unstable, he was extremely loyal to the zerg Overmind. The Garm Brood was part of the zerg Swarm's main attack wing, along with the numerically far superior Jormungand and Surtur broods. The brood made up for its relatively small numbers by employing guerrilla tactics, including surprise attacks and frequent raids. It was known both for its extreme ferocity and the speed at which it attacks. Biography Like all Cerebrates, Zasz was created to help the Overmind keep control over the zerg Broods. The Overmind created a new Cerebrate in order to watch over its new prize, a Chrysalis containing the powerful psychic Sarah Kerrigan, whom the zerg had captured on a space platform over Tarsonis. The new Cerebrate guarded the Chrysalis in a small base on the surface of Tarsonis.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Among the Ruins (in English). 1998. Zasz advised the junior Cerebrate that the remnants of Omega Squadron were nearby, and that they could threaten the Chrysalis. It told the junior Cerebrate that they must not leave here alive. In order to prepare for the departure from Tarsonis, the junior Cerebrate took the Chrysalis to a space platform over Tarsonis. Zasz warned the new Cerebrate that protoss forces still lingered nearby. Following the battle, the zerg prepared to warp to the world of Char. Zasz warned the junior Cerebrate to prepare itself, because "your first jump through warp space could be... unsettling."StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Egression (in English). 1998. Deadly Planet Upon the arrival of the Chrysalis to Char, its psionic emanations drew the attention of terrans, such as Arcturus Mengsk,Raynor: But the dreams... I dreamed you were still alive... that somehow... you were calling to me. Kerrigan: I was. While I was in the Chrysalis, I instinctively reached out to you and Arcturus telepathically. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Agent of the Swarm (in English). 1998. who dispatched General Edmund Duke to recover it. Zasz was able to detect their transmissions and relay them to the Overmind. The junior Cerebrate's forces defeated the terrans, forcing them to retreat, and Zasz told it to find a new hiding place for the Chrysalis. The new location was discovered by another terran force, the Raynor's Raiders. Zasz, watching over the battle, warned the junior Cerebrate not to allow any terrans to interfere with its hatching.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Agent of the Swarm (in English). 1998. Shortly after hatching from her confinement, the product thereof, Infested Kerrigan, revealed that the ghost conditioning which had been inflicted on her was still hampering her psionic abilities. She wished to infiltrate a terran Science Vessel, which held the secrets to breaking the conditioning, but Cerebrate Zasz was opposed to this action. Kerrigan disliked Zasz so much she threatened to kill him (even though such a death wouldn't be permanent).Zasz: "Though you be the favored servant of the Overmind, you would do well to remember that you are just a servant. You know of our grand mission, Kerrigan. Would you put your personal whims before the will of the Overmind?" Kerrigan: "Do not cross me, Zasz. I will do as I see fit, and not you or any other Cerebrate shall stand in my way." StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Amerigo (in English). 1998. Zasz appealed to the Overmind, only to discover that it wished for Kerrigan to retain most of her independence.Overmind: "Let her go, Zasz. The greatness of her spirit has been left to her; that the Swarms might benefit from her fierce example. Fear not her designs, for she is bound to me as intimately as any Cerebrate. Truly, no zerg can stray from my will, for all that you are lies wholly within me. Kerrigan is free to do as she desires." StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Amerigo (in English). 1998. Shadow Hunters Infested Kerrigan's new psionic powers enabled her to detect the presence of protoss on Char. Tassadar contacted her and challenged her to single combat. Kerrigan accepted.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Dark Templar (in English). 1998. Zasz detected something strange about Tassadar and warned Kerrigan not to fall for Tassadar's tricks only to be rebuked by her. Zasz told her she'd be the doom of all zerg. Kerrigan: "For the last time Zasz, you question my motives and authority at your own peril." Zasz: "You dare threaten a Cerebrate? You will be the doom of us all!" StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Dark Templar (in English). 1998. The duel turned out to be a distraction. While sKerrigan fought Tassadar's illusion, Zeratul, the Dark Templar Prelate, got close to Zasz, claiming to know Kerrigan's weakness. Drawn into a false sense of security, Zasz ordered his brood away, allowing Zeratul to get closer to him. Zeratul said that the weakness will be the same as his death and then plunged him psi blade deep into, as the cerebrate's conscious essence tries to escape from his shell but Zeratul sliced it, killing Zasz.Rosenberg, Aaron (June 1, 2006). StarCraft: Queen of Blades. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-7434-7133-4. When Kerrigan heard about this, she gloated and stated that the Overmind would resurrect him, until Daggoth told her the truth: Zeratul's attack permanently slew the Cerebrate, somehow silencing the Overmind itself and driving the Garm Brood into insanity. Now the Hive Cluster was being threatened. The junior Cerebrate's forces destroyed the Garm Brood.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Culling (in English). 1998. Consequences While Zeratul's blade was stuck in Zasz's body, he and the Overmind were able to read each other's thoughts. Zeratul discovered the Overmind's origin,Tassadar: "Zeratul, perhaps the time has come to tell our friends of the foe we face." Zeratul: "Indeed. When I slew the Cerebrate on Char, I touched briefly with the essence of the Overmind. In that instant, my mind was filled with its thoughts, and I tell you now our worst fears have come true." StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Shadow Hunters (in English). 1998. and the Overmind learned the previously secret location of Aiur.Zerg Overmind: "Yet shall their overweening pride be their downfall. For when the assassin Zeratul murdered Zasz, his mind touched with mine, and all his secrets were made known to me. I have taken from his mind the secret location of Aiur, the protoss Homeworld." StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Eye for an Eye (in English). 1998. However, the attack temporarily injured the Overmind, and it did not recover until the destruction of the Garm Brood.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Eye for an Eye (in English). 1998. References Category: Zerg characters